Snack Time with Yuki and Touya
by keroppi-chan
Summary: Yaoi, lime. like jello. mmmmm jello. If you don't like, please do me a favor, don't read, thanks. my readers must all have an appretiation for jello.


-Snack Time with Yuki and Touya-  
  
Disclaimer: Like a monk, I own nothing but a begging bowl. And a computer. And a nifty pencil. But not these characters (shoot!) nor the story (dang!) nor anything related to these two wonderful bish (well shoot me in the foot and call me Lucy, why dontcha?!)   
  
  
  
"Yuki! Oniichan! I brought you some food!" Sakura's muffled voice filtered in through the door, making Touya and Yuki pause in their studies. Touya got the door.  
  
"Thank you Sakura!" Yuki seemed glad about the arrival of the munchies.  
  
"Now get out of here, runt." Touya didn't seem to share the sentiment.  
  
Yuki gave his best Touya-stop-being-such-an-ogre-and-Sakura-I-apologize-for-his-actions smile.  
  
"Thank you." Apparently Touya got the message. He closed the door on a beaming Sakura and went back to sit across from Yuki, next to the mountain of books and papers they'd been studying for the tests the next day. (1)   
  
They had been studying for 5 hours straight, and, judging by the uncontrollable shaking and exasperated nervous twitching, a break was well in order. Yuki dove straight into the munchies. Touya leaned against his bed and smiled at his ravenous friend.   
  
Yuki'd changed into pajamas, a light blue t-shirt and shorts, with little anime bunnies decorating each. Yuki looked up. "Would you like some, Touya?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine." The tall dark-haired boy was wearing his pjs as well, a plain white t-shirt and red shorts. Touya laid his head back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling, and Yuki slid over and sat beside him. Yuki pulled back when his hand accidentally touched Touya's bare thigh. He laid his head next to Touya's and asked "So, whatcha doin?"  
  
Touya looked over at the bish that sat beside him. The smaller boy looked a little tired, and his eyes were just slightly open. Yuki stood up and flopped down on the bed, arms up over his head. Touya got up and sat beside him. "Tired?"  
  
"Just a little." One of Yuki's hands slid down and brushed against Touya's leg. Touya picked it up and put it back with the other hand, a little smile on his face. "I think we've studied enough for now."  
  
Yuki instinctively raised his hand to brush away Touya's bangs from his face. Touya reached up for the hand, and made as if to put it back again. But he just held it there, in his hand, and sent with it the following message 'Love you, Yuki'  
  
Yuki brought Touya's hand down to other hand, twisting Touya around to be face-to-face with him. Touya covered Yuki's hand with his, and reached out with the other to gently stroke the side of Yuki's face. Yuki leaned into the touch, silently telling Touya 'Love you, too.'  
  
Touya slid down and brushed his lips against Yuki's. It seemed to ignite a spark, giving Yuki a small burst of energy. He brought his arms around Touya and sat up, pushing Touya down under him. He put one knee on either side of Touya's chest, settling his weight down on Touya's groin. He leaned in for another fiery kiss, this one a little more forceful than the last. He felt Touya's tongue against his bottom lip and gaspedin surprise. Touya took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Yuki's mouth, sliding along the inside of his bottom lip, touching the tip of Yuki's tongue. Yuki moaned, responding to the kiss, and their tongues dueled for dominance. Yuki's hands slid down Touya's chest and into the bottom of his shirt, briefly feeling the soft skin underneath. Touya flipped over on top of Yuki, his hands finding Yuki's sides. He pressed up against Yuki's leg showing Yuki the effect he had on him. "Yuki..."  
  
Yuki gave an evil grin, and slid his hands down into the waistband of Touya's shorts.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Meanwhile ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?!?! I brought SNACKS! Please? OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
(1)Do you KNOW how many Freudian slips a girl can make in writing that phrase? 'Cause I do. -_-  
  
am I not evil? ^_^ 


End file.
